


high by the beach

by yookiki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Finger Sucking, Lapdance, Recreational Drug Use, Spin the Bottle, Vaginal Fingering, beach party, fem!monsta x, wonhee is only mentioned at the beginning by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookiki/pseuds/yookiki
Summary: it's the first party of the summer, but dior gets bored of it fast.and then she gets invited to a game of spin the bottle.





	high by the beach

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this for oomf months ago and im only finishing this now... sorry oomf u know who u are 
> 
> title from lana del reys song 
> 
> under cover by ace gave me the strength to finish writing this
> 
> also i realized i didnt add shownu when writing this but i love him and hes my buff gf <3

It's safe to say Dior didn't want to be here, not anymore at least. Dior's friend, Wonhee, invited her out to a party on the beach to kick off the beginning of summer break and she happily accepted the invitation, aching to start off her summer right. But this party was becoming a total bust by the minute and Wonhee went off somewhere else a long time ago, which left Dior to rot by the drinks and snacks. She was sipping alcohol free fruit punch, not really determined to get drunk since it was just the first party of the summer and she had her own rule of saving the drinking for future parties. The noise level of the party was medium, despite them all being on a beach where they could let loose and be as noisy as they pleased. Maybe Dior had too high of expectations for a summer beach party.

She decides there's nothing for her to do at this party anymore and takes out her phone to quickly send Wonhee a text that she's going home and to not wait up for her (if she ever was going to). She puts her phone back in her pocket and looks up to see a girl, her college friend Dodo, walking up to her.

"Having fun so far?" Dodo asks. She's holding a blunt between her pointer and middle finger and she looked awfully classy holding it when it obviously wasn't supposed to be. Dodo just exuded that 'i'm rich' aura.

"No, i was actually just about to leave." Dior says, brushing herself off and preparing to make an exit. She's only stopped by a pouty Dodo.

"You can't leave.." Dodo whines. And it's as if she suddenly remembered she has a lit blunt in her hand when her eyes widen and she hums as she asks, "Wanna share?". Dior shakes her head and Dodos pout forms deeper and Dior would've thought it was cute if she wasn't trying to get home right now.

"Can you at least stay for a round of spin the bottle... We're playing in the beach house with Yeojoo, Minji, Sangha, and of course, me!" Dodo giggles out the last words.

She claims pity on the girl who obviously wants to find a way for Dior to enjoy the party and decides a round couldn't hurt.

"Only one round," She complies.

Dodos face lights up and Dior can't hold back a smile at how adorable the girl was being at the moment. Dodo hands her blunt over to a random stranger who she knew would finish it. "I'm not gonna let a perfectly good blunt go to waste!" She had explained and took Diors hand in with hers as she led her up to the beach house.

 

Dodo takes Dior to the living room of the beach house and it was bigger than her entire house. Beach houses always looked more lavish and grand than the other houses in the area. Dior wonders why she didn't decide to go explore this house when she was getting bored of the party outside. Maybe because she actually didn't know one of the people here owned it or had it rented for the party if the weather happened to take a turn for the worse.

"Guys! I found a lost kitten outside who isn't having fun at the party so.. i invited her to play spin the bottle with us! This is Dior," Dodo introduces and pushes Dior to sit down with the rest of the girls. She recieves brief greetings from the others as Dodo giddily sits down in between Minji and Yeojoo. Dior is lucky enough to know every person here.

"I'm first~" Dodo hums out. She holds the empty bottle in the middle by it's top, pulling it back and sending it foward to go for a spin.

The bottle first lands on Minji, who is dared by Dodo to take 3 shots and she shrugs her shoulders and goes to pour said shots, taking all of them with no problem. The bottle goes for a second spin and lands on Sangha, who is asked by Minji which girl in the room right now she thought was the most attractive.

"Easy. It's you." Sangah muses and an immediate blush rises to Minji's cheeks. "Okay! Sangah, it's your turn to spin the bottle." Minji yells out and she quickly covers her face in embarrassment, making the other girls laugh at how flustered she got. Sangah spins the bottle for a third time now, and this time it lands on Yeojoo.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Yeojoo says, nonchalantly.

Sangah thinks of a good dare to give her. A lightbulb then goes off in her head. She was about to make things interesting.

"I dare you to give Dior a lap dance." She says with a smile.

Yeojoos eyes widen and she looks over to Dior, silently asking if that was okay with her.

"Sounds harmless," Dior says. She gets up to find a chair and places it a little bit away from the group of girls so theres plenty of room.

Yeojoo watches her set it all up with a hawk-like stare and grins when Dior tells her that shes ready. Dior sees Yeojoos facial expression change to something she couldn't quite name. It kind of made Dior excited for this. She hoped that this was going to beat going home to probably do nothing for the rest of the night.

Sangah is scrolling through her playlist to find a song perfect for Yeojoo to dance to. She ends up playing 'Strip Tease' by Danity Kane and Yeojoo laughs when it starts to play through the speakers as if she knew the song all too well.

She begins when the first verse starts and sits down on Diors lap, wrapping her arms loosely around her neck and slowly grinding her hips down to the beat. She was set on making this worth Diors while since she knew she wasn't having fun at this party in the first place. Yeojoo looks Dior directly in the eyes with an intensity and fire that almost took Diors breath away. She looked around at the others to see if they saw what she did but all they were doing is watching them both, some laughing at how shamelessly Yeojoo was swaying her hips on her lap to the music.

The chorus is coming up and Yeojoo knows this so she, as if on instinct, gets up and turns around. Her ass is in full view of Diors eyes now. She slides back down onto her lap as seductively as she could, taking a firm hold of Diors neck in the process, slowly sliding a hand down it. She could feel that Diors heartbeat was fast and her skin was hot to the touch. That gave her the right amount of confidence to keep on going. She grinds her ass down harder against Dior, aiming for what is between her legs (on purpose). She hears Dior swallow hard and Yeojoo gives a quiet chuckle. She stands up as the chorus ends and goes to sit back down, facing her once again. She drags her thumb against Diors bottom lip and Dior sighs deeply, her eyes almost fluttering closed at the touch.

"Okay, get a room you two!" Dodo suddenly calls out.

All the girls look up from what was happening. Thank god. They stopped before Dior got too hot and bothered. She silently thanks Dodo for intervening.

"Ugh, you're no fun.." Yeojoo groans, a slight pout on her lips as she gets off Diors lap and goes to sit back in her original spot. Sangah turns the song off and it takes Dior a couple of seconds to gather what the fuck just happened before she goes to sit back down in the spin the bottle circle too. She enjoyed that a bit too much. She's embarrassed to admit it, but she was a little aroused too. Both from how confident Yeojoo looked on her lap and how she was grinding on her without any shame. She was really determined to fulfill her dare.

The game of spin the bottle continues and Dior can't focus on what's happening, even if she tries her hardest to do so. She's still thinking of how Yeojoo felt on her lap, giving her, and everyone else, a real show. She makes the regrettable decision to look over to where Yeojoo is sitting. Yeojoo was already looking at her with dark eyes and half wished she was seeing things. Yeojoo licks her lips, smirking. She then looks up to the other girls. "I need to go to the bathroom" She says and stands up, walking past Dior. She gave Diors shoulder a tiny nudge and she realizes Yeojoo doesn't actually need to go to the bathroom.

"I need to, uh, go to the bathroom too." Dior quickly says and stands up. The girls only nodded and seemed to paid no mind at all to the fact that they were being suspicious.

 

Dior follows Yeojoo from behind and they end up in a hallway with a closed door at the end of it. Yeojoo takes Dior by the wrist and leads her to the door, opening it to bring them inside and closing it with the click of a lock coming after.

Yeojoo wraps her arms around Diors neck again. "So, did you like it?" She asks, smiling cheekily.

Dior wasn't stupid and knew what she was asking but still decided to mess with her. "Like what?" Yeojoo rolls her eyes but still kept the same grin on her face that Dior finds adorable, so she can't help but smile back at her.

Yeojoo snorts. "You know what i mean."

"I do." Dior agrees and she whispers out her next words, feeling a bit more confident. "I more than liked it though. I mean, it got me all hot and bothered for you."

Yeojoo hums. "For me, hm? I guess i should do something about that."

Yeojoo takes Diors hand in with hers, walking her along to the bed. Dior is lightly pushed down by the other and lands on the soft sheets. She wants to get more comfortable, so she crawls up to where the pillows are, laying her head on them. Yeojoo gets onto the bed after, slightly towering over Dior. She starts by kissing a trail. From her lips, to her jaw, to her neck, all the way down to her stomach to where the button to her pants are and her core is aching with anticipation. God, she felt bad for whoevers bed this was. She knew they were about to ruin their sheets.

The kisses lead back up again and Yeojoo stops to take Diors shirt completely off. With Diors breasts now in full view, Yeojoo admires them. All full and waiting to be covered in kisses. She gives them just that, leaving a trail of wet kisses and niping at the skin. Dior swallows down a moan.

Yeojoo goes for the button on her pants next and takes them off with ease, going down to mouth at the fabric of her panties. Dior whimpers and feels her wetness going through her panties. Shes wishing Yeojoo would hurry it up already or else she was about to resort to begging. She really didn't want to do that. It seems like Yeojoo gets the message though, and finally slides her panties off. Yeojoo takes two fingers to gently rub Diors clit with and hisses at how already well coated her fingers were with Diors wetness.

"You really did like it, huh?" Yeojoo says. Dior only nods in response, feeling so hot its like she's running a fever.

The fingers on her clit leave and she almost cries. But the fingers were brought up to her mouth. "Taste yourself," Yeojoo demands.

Dior obliges, taking the digits into her mouth and sucking on them greedily. Yeojoo watches her with half lidded eyes. She laps her tongue around the fingers, trying to get every last bit of herself. When the fingers are taken away, Yeojoo goes in for a kiss and tastes the juices from Diors pussy that Dior herself just licked off her fingers. Yeojoo wanted more. The taste was quickly getting addicting.

Yeojoo dips her head down to where Diors pussy is. She puts her mouth on Diors clit and her fingers inside her, curling them up so nicely. Dior would've screamed if she didn't know other people were in this beach house right now. She settles for a series of moans and whimpers, gripping at the bedsheets beneath her.

"You know," Yeojoo curls her fingers up and hits Diors g-spot dead on. Dior sees stars and the knot building up in her stomach is about to explode. "It was cute when Dodo called you a lost kitten. I like the pet name. Kitten."

Dior licks her lips. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Yeojoo licks up on Diors clit and Diors eyes screw shut. "I think the name suits you. Do you want to be called kitten?"

It sounded so fitting in the moment. "Yes, please." Dior cries out. She knew she was going to come any second now, and Yeojoo did too.

"Then come for me, kitten." and with one last hard suck on her clit, Dior comes with shaking legs. Yeojoo fingers her until shes done riding out her orgasm and takes her fingers out to put them in her own mouth to clean them off.

"You taste good." Yeojoo comments.

Diors laughs breathlessly. "Thanks?"

Yeojoo smiles and goes to cuddle up next to Dior. She intertwines Diors legs with her own. "I hope you ended up having fun at this party."

She actually did and it was all thanks to Dodo asking her to join a game of spin the bottle. "I did." she answers truthfully.

One thing she didn't know and wanted to know was who's bed this was and how Yeojoo even knew this room was a bedroom. "By the way, do you know whos bed this is?"

"Yeah, it's mine. I own this beach house."

Diors eyes widen and Yeojoo starts laughing uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
